


Frerard(Reunion)

by piercetheemoclub



Series: Gay Band One-Shots [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Reunion, kinda short but really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercetheemoclub/pseuds/piercetheemoclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a one-shot that's part of a series we created(Gay Band One-Shots) and every one-shot revolves around a different ship. This one is a Frerard one-shot and it's basically Gerard appearing at Frank's door after dumping him then cutting off all contact between them for years,asking Frank to help him bring the band back together. But what happens when their feelings get the better of them?</p>
<p>"This is it..."-Gerard thought as he knocked on the door. "I have to do it" "I have to get my band back together and that's the only way to do it" he sighed.He heard footsteps approaching the door from the other side,so he took a deep breath and took a step back. Before he had a chance to run away, the door opened, it was his ex-boyfriend,the love of his life, Frank Iero. Gerard was left breathless. His Frankie hasn't changed at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frerard(Reunion)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,our names are Mila and Stavroula aka @piercethechemicalromans and @welcometotheemoclub on Instagram and this is our first fic on ao3. We also have a Wattpad(same username) and we wanted to also put our works on ao3, so you don't have to log in to read them. Our updating schedules are kinda messed up because of school and life in general,but we'll try to post as often as possible,both here and on Wattpad.

"This is it..."-Gerard thought as he knocked on the door. "I have to do it" "I have to get my band back together and that's the only way to do it" he sighed.He heard footsteps approaching the door from the other side,so he took a deep breath and took a step back. Before he had a chance to run away, the door opened, it was his ex-boyfriend,the love of his life, Frank Iero. Gerard was left breathless. His Frankie hasn't changed at all.Frank looked at him confused "What do you want here?" he said worried, he was afraid that gee, his gee, would ask him to run away with him just like every night in his dreams."You're an idiot,what would he want with you? Just like he said all those years ago,it's over."-Frank thought,as he waited for Gerard to speak."I am sorry for being a dick" Gerard said. "Will you please forgive me and help me put the band back together" he continued. Frank wasn't sure how to react to that. I mean yes,this is what he had been dreaming about for years,but how could he be sure that Gerard won't break him again?

He wasn't sure but that's the beauty of risk and he said "Yes, i will help you with the band".

Gerard couldn't believe his ears. He said yes! Maybe,just maybe,Frank could still have feelings for him? In the excitement of the moment Gerard jumped into Frankie's hug and kissed him. At first,Frank was reluctant,since he could never be sure of Gerard's motives. But after a few seconds,he kissed him back with all the emotion he's been bottling up for the past ten years. No One in the world would ever possibly imagine how much they missed that feeling of each others warm lips and each other's passionate kisses. They stumbled into the house,still not breaking the kiss. Next thing they knew,they were kissing on Frank's bed. At that moment they heard the front door getting unlocked and suddenly the whole house got filled with kids' laughs and Frank then realised what he was about to do and he pushed Gerard of him. Gerard fell to the floor,groaning loudly,which caused Jamia to run towards the bedroom,thinking Frank had injured himself. She was most certainly not expecting to see Gerard Way on the floor with her husband on the bed,both of their faces were red. Frank jumped up and tried to explain to Jamia what had happened. She didn't want to hear it she knew exactly what was going on.Frank ran after her,begging her to listen,but she wouldn't,and she dragged the kids outside with her. Frank was already feeling terrible,and maybe a little angry,but when he heard Lily say:'Mommy,i don't want to leave,i want to stay with Daddy.' he just broke down. Then Gerard appeared from the bedroom and hugged Frankie to comfort him. "Leave me alone, i don't want to see you again in my life, you ruined my family" Frank screamed as he pushed Gerard away from him.'No,please Frankie,please don't do this. Please don't shut me out. Please....don't leave me"-Gerard begged. Frankie didn't know what to do, he'd never been that confused in his life, so he decided to follow his heart and before he knew it he was back in Gerard's hug and they were kissing again.


End file.
